Dresses, Suits and Mistletoe
by DancingQueen21
Summary: A dedication to BebePanda401. Akiza has decided to throw a last minute Christmas party and Jack and Carly aren't too happy about it, but maybe they can find a way to enjoy themselves. Jack x Carly


Hello FanFiction! Sorry I havent updated Rising from the ashes. I've been mega busy and I've had some pretty discouraging reviews and PMs.

But amidst all the negative crap that's been going on, I've had the luck of gaining the friendship of BebePanda401. She has incouraged me, uplifted me, given me great advice and has always been honest with me, and for that and so much more, I thank her so much!

So, I've decided to dedicate a christmas one-shot to her. Merry Christmas Bebe!

Pinkguin (PG): Merry Christmas, mother in-law!

Me: Mother in-law?

PG: Didnt I tell you? I married squirrel in Cuba!

Me: WHAT?

PG: Yeah! It was a beautiful wedding.

Me: How did- When did- Oh nevermind!

PG: Oh you're also a grandmother!

Me: I prefer Aunt thanks.

PG: Shouldnt you be getting to the one-shot?

Me: Yes but I'm too scared to do the disclaimer.

PG: *sigh* DancingQueen21 doesnt own Yugioh 5D's.

Me: Thank you, now on with the story!

Dresses, Suits, and Mistletoe

*sigh*

Carly was trying to find a dress to wear to Akiza's Christmas party. _'A Christmas party... Really?'_ Carly thought. She never thought of Akiza as the type to host or even go to a Christmas party. Apparently, it was part of her 'I'm not the Black Rose Witch anymore so I'm bright and shiny and perky now' plan to get the press of her back.

Reluctantly, Carly had agreed to go dress shopping with her and Luna. Now, Carly was torn between two dresses.

The first dress was a crimson colour. It had thick straps and went to just above her knees. The material was silk, Carly's favourite, which gave a classy feel to it. The skirt was pleated and the top had a corset design. Despite what Carly had thought about the dress before, she did like the way it looked on her.

The second dress was a jade green. It was a holter top and had a pin inbetween the bust. It was made of velvet and looked horrible on the rack, but once Carly tried it on, she loved it. It had an empire waist and flared out to her knees.

At the moment, Carly was wearing the green dress while holding the other up to her front. She kept pulling it to and from her body, studying each dress carefullyeach time she switched them.

"Oh, would you just pick one already!" Akiza nagged.

"I dont know which one though!" Carly complained.

Luna just rolled her eyes.

"They both look good so why dont you just... flip a coin or something?" Akiza suggested.

Before Carly could argue - no doubt she would have - Luna spoke up.

"Carly, we all know you're trying to impress Jack, so why dont you chose the red one for Red Dragon Archfiend?"

Carly flushed a colour deeper than the dress she was holding. She looked down at it, then looked back up at her reflection that was holding the dress. She finally nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Red it is."

She purchased the dress and returned to her apartement to get ready. The party had been very last minute, organized only a day beforehand. Yusei was finding it harder and harder to refuse Akiza, no matter how silly or last minute what she wanted was. One of the main reasons why the party was happening.

The guest list consisted of Yusei, Jack, Crow, the twins, Bruno, Carly and Mina. Trudge had been invited but he couldnt make it, due to work.

Surprisingly, Carly's boss wanted her to do a story on the party. She had to get pictures and quotes from Yusei, Jack and Akiza.

As Carly was getting her hair up in a curly bun, someone knocked on the front door.

"Great." she muttered to herself as she rushed to the front door in her favourite ivory, silk ouse coat and pink fuzzy slippers.

To her surprise, it was Jack. Funny, she was expecting Akiza to come and try to steel her glasses.

"Hi Jack..."

"Hi." he replied as he barged into her apartement.

Carly shut the door, not letting his rude attitude bother her.

"You seem... distressed. \what's bothering you?" she asked.

He looked up at herwith an annoyed expression on his face. She always knew when something was bothering him and he hated it with a passion. Whenever he tried to point it out, she just said it was obvious something was bothering which annoyed him even more. Jack Atlas was not one to let his feelings show.

"I have to wear a suit to Akiza's sad little holiday party... A suit, Carly!"

It took all of Carly's strength not to laugh at the stubborn duelist.

"So? I have to wear a dress."

Jack rolled his eyes in frustration.

"It's different for girls! You wear dresses everyday!"

This time, Carly let out a little giggle then covered her mouth to stop any more laughter from escaping her lips.

"I just dont see why I cant wear my normal clothes."

"If you dont want to, then talk to Akiza about it. It would be rude though, since everyone else is dressing up."

Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Welll, you may not want to get ready, but I still have to get ready so get out of here."

She started pushing Jack out of the apartement until he started walking out himself and returned to the bathroom to resume her beauty session.

As Jack walked out of the apartement, he couldnt help but think that Carly was getting dressed up for him, then shook the thought from his head. Jack Atlas wears suits for no one.

When Carly arrived at the party, she was greeted by Akiza's arms and unusually cheery voice.

"Carly!"

"Nice to see you too, Akiza?"

Yusei gave her a confused look before taking her coat.

She looked radiant. She decided to leave her glasses at home and wear her contacts, so her beautiful grey eyes were visible. The red dress was beautiful against her pale skin and her hair completed the look. Jack could barely keep his jaw from hitting the floor when he saw her.

She walked towards Jack with a happy expression on her face.

"So you did wear the suit?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, just dont make a big deal about it, ok?"

Carly ignored his request and kept bothering him.

"So what made you wear it?"

Jack averted his eyes and put on his usual stone look.

"You did."

Carly's jaw dropped.

"Me?"

Jack faced palmed.

"Yes, Carly. You did."

She started blushing wildly and tried to hide behind her hands. Jack smirked and tipped her chin up.

"Carly, you mean a lot to me. I knew you would be disappointed if I didnt wear this, so I wore it."

He then captured her lips with his. She was blushing so much that Jack could feel the burn on his face. He pulled away and smirked again.

"Wh-... Wh-..."

Jack pointed up.

"Mistletoe. I had to."

END

PG: What a Jack-ass!

Me: Oh ha ha. I hope you liked this Bebe! Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
